The Devil Inside Series
THE DEVIL INSIDE SERIES, formerly known as The Psycho Series 2, is a new series created by Jesse Ridgway, that follows the story of Isaac & The Devil. Isaac is a depressed teenaged drug addict and alcoholic, with a supposed horrible life and family background, who has been transported to Jesse Ridgway's world through a mirror, has to face many obstacles along the way, and find true meaning in his life. The Devil is an all-powerful demonic being who seeks revenge against Jesse Ridgway and plans to destroy everything he has created and loves. Plot Prologue/The Collab Series The Collab Series acts as a Prologue to The Devil Inside. It introduces Boogie2988, Angry Grandpa and KidBehindACamera to the story and shows Jesse double snapping at the very end and Jeff Sr. asking if he’s doing that too much. It also foreshadows Jeff Sr.'s anger. Jesse gets jealous that his long distance friend and YouTuber Michael Green (KidBehindACamera/Pickleboy), along with Charles Green Jr. (Angry Grandpa/AGP) are supposedly still getting attention for their lives more than he has got. Under the belief that Michael and his family are faking their lives like he and his family did in the Psycho Series, Jesse and his cameraman Parker travel to South Carolina to prove his theory correct. However, after failing multiple times to get Michael and his family to confess, their friendship slowly deteriorates. Not only that, but Jesse also gets attention of Angry Grandpa's anger and rage after using pranks on him such as flying a drone in his house. When Jesse is later punished for doing so, he is suddenly invited for a stayover in Arkansas by Steven Williams (Boogie2988/Francis), another YouTuber and friend whom Jesse and Corn met at Vidcon during the Psycho Series. While Jesse and Parker are at his house, Steven pretends to be a psychotic, obsessed fan and tries to force the two to play video games with him, which results Jesse and Parker being held captive. Somehow, despite the actions that Steven had committed while Jesse and Parker were in his home, it was shown that he was not actually an obsessed fan that he made himself out to be. Later, it was revealed that it turned out to be a prank set up by Steven and Michael after the likes of Jesse's continuous attacks against Michael's career. Later, it shows similar scenes to the Psycho Series such as Jesse pulling a fake gun on Angry Grandpa like him using a real gun on his father. Finally, it leads to both Psycho Dad and Angry Grandpa ending up destroying objects together in a pool house where Michael's brother Charlie Green (Charlie Chill) was meant to be living in since he was released from jail, thus both satisfying Youngins (Angry Grandpa/KidBehindACamera) and Juggies (McJuggerNuggets). Later, it was revealed that Angry Grandpa was scared of Psycho Dad while Jesse and his father are having a long conversation with Charles and Michael. In the end, Jesse and his father apologize to the Greens for their actions towards them and their relationship settles. The next morning, Jesse farewells Michael goodbye and snaps his fingers, making him a Collab Series character. He finally returns home to New Jersey with his father and Parker to find that Jeffrey had put his stuff in his room. Season 1 After switching in-and-out of character so often by snapping his fingers, Jesse Ridgway finds that he can no longer control his story-telling power. He first tries to test and fix his snapper. He snaps into many of his characters from the past, including from videos before The Psycho Series. He is then told that he must stop snapping to avoid severe consequences. However, feeling that his YouTube channel will cease to exist without snapping, Jesse snaps one last time, but unexpectedly has himself trapped in a mirror down in the basement. As a result, a darker, grittier, & more depressed version of him, named Isaac, emerges. Isaac, being his own person, has waited to escape from all the drama in his own life, and uses his resemblance to Jesse to hide the truth from everyone. But at that moment he had lost his memories and instead only has Jesse’s. At first, no one knows or seems to have a problem with him. The Psycho Series BTS, the props, and the documentary have all been released as promised. But as the weeks progress, he begins to show his true colors with insane, over-the-top pranks, drug use & alcoholism, a change of appearance, a bad attitude, and kidnapping and around this time, Isaac’s memories is starting to come back to him. While Jesse is trapped in the mirror waiting for a way to escape, Isaac starts neglecting and destroying himself and everyone Jesse loves, including the Juggies. When everything turns from bad to worse, it becomes highly mandatory that their hero comes back before it's too late. Now it's all up to the Ridgways (Jeffrey Ridgway Sr., Theresa Ridgway, & Jeffrey Ridgway Jr.) and Parker Zippel, along with the help of Larry Abraham and an old friend, The Wizard, to stop Isaac, make him snap back into his realm, & bring Jesse back home. They eventually succeded when they corner him in a parking lot in the middle of nowhere. However, Jesse didn’t return which made his family and Parker very concern. Later that night, Jeffrey and Parker suspected that Isaac had sent the mirror, containing Jesse, to Boogie. So, they travel all the way to his house to investigate. Season 2 After Jesse Ridgway (supposedly) comes out of the mirror (with the help of Parker Zippel & Jeffrey Ridgway Jr.) and fixes Boogie's snapping problem, they head back home to Elmer, New Jersey and reunite with everyone. Jesse gets rid of Isaac's appearance and tries to pick up where he left off and what he missed. Parker is forced to quit the cameraman job to start his own channel. Jeffrey Jr. quits his accountant job to do YouTube full-time. He ventures to some park sites find six-colored gems in each site. Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. has had enough with the snapping and being filmed since he knows Jesse is responsible for Isaac being here in the first place. He is also disappointed in Jeffrey Jr. for quitting his job and blames Jesse for talking him into it, but Jesse denies it. Jesse even accuses his brother of ripping off of his content. A few days later, “Jesse” has lost control of himself and his characters while arguing with Jeff Sr. and it indirectly caused him to snap into a powerful individual known as The Creator a.k.a. The Devil. It is later revealed that he’s the guy that came out of the mirror at Boogie’s house. He has been formed out of Jesse's sad feelings due to the Psycho Series being over and would use all of those depressed emotions to create Isaac to have him make Jesse's life a misery and destroy him and his loved ones. Now that The Devil resembles Jesse, he is need of a new cameraman to create new content. He hosts MJN Cameraman auditions, where a couple of Juggie interns will audition and be selected based on their quality to compete against each other to be the new, official McJuggerNuggets cameraman. As he does so, a famous YouTuber named Michael McCrudden gets his attention. He tracks him down for the negative talk about his family and life to find out it was a disappointed creator & fan behind all of it. Six of the cameraman contestants are chosen to come to the Ridgway residence to compete. However, The Devil's ways of training, along with Jeffrey Jr. & Larry Abraham, are tough and questionable, and he evens shows that he hates being disobeyed and questioned about himself and the content. He is also shown to be vulnerable to the six gems and in need to get rid of them any way he can. What's more, he is being stalked by a hooded figure with a mirror face known as the Mirror Man, who is the real Jesse in disguise. As revealed in The Disappearance of Mcjuggernuggets and the devil outside. (part 2) Jesse somehow learned a special technique that took him out of the mirror and back to his world only nobody even knows it at the time. The Devil seeks revenge on Jesse by destroying everything he has created and loves and wants Isaac's story to be told. The Devil is shot and presumably killed by Jesse in order to save the remaining cameramen candidates and prevent The Devil from destroying anything or anyone else. Epilogue After the events of the devil outside. & the devil outside. (part 2), Jesse becomes depressed over the loss of all his characters, especially his favorite, Psycho Kid. He throws away all the destroyed mirrors. When Jesse comes back in the house, Jeff Sr. tells him he got a package, but Jesse is confused and tell his father he never ordered anything. Jeff Sr. then starts acting like Psycho Dad. Jesse is about to snap Jeff Sr. when The Devil takes control of him. Frightened, he runs away to his room. Jesse then glances at the remains of Psycho Kid: a picture of him crying out like an eagle after finally being free. He then goes to the Abraham household to find Larry Abraham packing away everything from his YouTube channel. He becomes sad after learning that Larry is quitting YouTube (for now) and heard that Jeffrey is quitting as well due to not getting enough views and deciding went back to his job. Jesse wants to give up as well and go back into hiding, but Larry and Jeffery Jr. warn him not to snap back into the mirror and become Isaac. When Jesse opens the package he received, he finds the original mirror he was trapped inside. The Devil then speaks to him through the necklace and tells him to snap back into Isaac, but Jesse rejects it and throws The Devil's necklace away after remembering that Psycho Kid didn't give up and still lived for the Juggies after the end of the Psycho Series. Jeff Sr. finds the necklace on the pool table and puts it on, causing the Devil to transform into Psycho Dad. Jeff Swift becomes the new cameraman and Jesse, having no characters left except Isaac and no choice and with his mom’s insistence, begins his new series called, My Virtual Escape, which tells Isaac's story. On December 21st, 2017, Jesse announced that he would continue from where The Psycho Series was left off in a graphic novel, using Psycho Kid’s remains and thus continuing his story. The Devil used a gem to revive Psycho Dad, and he vowed vengeance against his son for his demise. Season 3/The Real Life of Jesse Ridgway Seven months later, the My Virtual Escape Series has ended in a great note and the cast celebrates their time in Hawaii. However, The Devil, angry that Isaac’s story isn’t being told the way he wanted and that Psycho Kid’s story is still continuing, had Jeff Sr. in his Psycho Dad character attack Jesse while he was talking to the juggies. But Jeffrey and Larry tackled him off while Jesse yanks the Devil’s necklace out of Jeff and tosses it into the ocean. In the Next Video "MCJUGGERNUGGETS SWIMS WITH SHARKS" Jesse talks about how he is feeling better since finishing Isaac's story and there isn't darkness to him anymore. His cameraman Swift almost snapped and Jesse and Larry stopped him before he could, showing they haven't fully recovered from what happened with Isaac. After the M.V.E. crew went back to New Jersey, Isaac thanked Jesse for making his life happy again with his sister, their father and friends alive and well. And Jesse thanked Isaac for giving him a chance to prove himself that he’s a great storyteller. Isaac somehow managed to find the Necklace and insisted that Jesse should take it, thinking he wanted it back. However, Jesse immediately denied it and demands Isaac to keep the necklace away from him. Afterwards, the two parted ways and Jesse is now happy and ready for new challenges and new stories thanks to his family, his friends, his cast crew, and more importantly, his fans. Since that event, Jesse hasn't been any sign of the Devil. But as the weeks gone by, Jeff Sr. starts to act like his Psycho Series Character, Psycho Dad again, but much angrier due to him hating to be filmed every day and destroying other people’s stuff because of him being lied to all the time and the fact that people keep disrespecting him and his personal property. This might be due to the effects of the Devil’s necklace which caused him to act like Psycho Dad or had been wearing the necklace for a long time. Also in the video "CORN SAVES PSYCHO KID FROM SWITZERLAND", it is shown that Jesse is again having problems with his characters and that the Devil’s necklace is back revealing the entire playlist of "The Real Life of Jesse Ridgway" was apart of The Devil Inside Series. In the Video EVICTION DAY, Jesse, along with Jeffrey Jr., was finally forced to leave the Ridgway household. While Jesse is packing his stuff, he is shown packing up The Devil's necklace. It was revealed The Devil is gone and Jesse now embraces his presence and they write for and with each other. Jesse revealed the necklace contained no more magic but Swift was still worried about getting his guts ripped out again and the fact that Jesse's hiding something. In the next few videos up until he and Jeffrey moved into their new house, Jesse is shown still wearing the necklace but nothing has happened so far as he is up to something evil. In THE HOUSEWARMING PARTY!, it was revealed that the real Jesse we'd been seeing was actually the Devil himself, possessing Jesse's body once again. Even though Jesse said that he was using the necklace to embrace the darkness and that the Devil writes for him, it is likely that either this is a lie told by the Devil, or even more likely, the Devil double-crossed Jesse and has trapped him in the Mirror Realm once again. Characters Main * The Devil (Overall main antagonist/Protagonist in Season 3) * Zachary Cornatzer (New Cameraman/Main Deuteragonist) * Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. (Secondary Deuteragonist) (seasons 1, 2, and 3) * Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. (Tertiary Antagonist) (seasons 1, 2 and 3) Recurring * Michael Green (Fourth Deuteragonist) * Jesse Ridgway (Main protagonist) (seasons 1 and 2) * Boogie2988/Francis (Minor Character and Antagonist) * Lance Stewart * Domenic Maisto (Former Editor/Third Deuteragonist) * Theresa Ridgway * Larry Abraham * Lisa * Karen * Connie * Isaac Kalder (Secondary antagonist turned Deuteragonist) (season 1) * Danny Downs/Riri/Rere (Rule 19) -possibly- * Tony Trevorelli * Sgt. Jackson * King Wart * The Malazar * Jesse Ridgway (HOLLYWOOD HYPE/DOCUMENTARY SERIES) * Psycho Kid (Main Deuteragonist) * Psycho Dad * Jeff Saxton Jr. (Former Cameraman/Former Main Deuteragonist) (season 3) * Zachary Dingler (Tritagonist) * Nate Hoffman (Tritagonist) Minor * Tom Abraham * Brian Spitz * Longbags * Melissa Stahlberger * Christopher Ridgway * The Wizard * Charlie Green * Charles Green Jr. * Jesse's Girlfriend * Bridgette West * Parker Zippel (Former Deuteragonist) * Joseph Bump * Buzz Simkins * Josh Messick * Jake Dufner * Mikey Manfs * Ademir Adamo * Bill Cosby * Christina O'Connor * Jake Paul (Mentioned) * Georgie Stahlberger * Boogie2988 * Billy the Fridge * YegsTV * Exercise Dad * KSI (video footage) * Sensei * Clone #19/The Clone Ranger * Clone #3/Angry Nerd * Jesse Ridgway (CHRISTMAS SERIES) * Austin Powers * Michael McCrudden * Matt Rubel * Mason Taylor * Miguel Mendez * Jason Davis * Brandie * Gary Vaynerchuck * Solomon (referenced) * Nick Rugenus * Andrew Davis * Jesse Castillo * Kevin Keegan * Brandon Marshcap * Jesse Ridgway (THE SPIRIT OF URSULA SERIES) (appears in small mini-story) * Ursula (appears in small mini-story) * Larry Abraham (THE SPIRIT OF URSULA SERIES) (appears in small mini-story) * Joe Bump (THE SPIRIT OF URSULA SERIES) (appears in small mini-story) *Parker Zippel (THE SPIRIT OF URSULA SERIES) (appears in small mini-story) * Edgar (appears in small mini-story) * Luke (appears in small mini-story) * Sarah Cunningham (appears in small mini-story) * Arachnid (appears in small mini-story) * Tyler * Ella * Luna * Poopyjohn * Kate Ridgway * Jackie Abraham * Charles Mixner Sr. Episodes Season 1 Season 2 After M.V.E. Season 3 Season 4 Psycho Episodes Collab Series Trivia *The audience doesn't see Isaac's true colors or even know he's not the real Jesse Ridgway until the video, THE DARKEST CUT!, and from that point on. *There are two Psycho Episodes that are the same title, and the episodes are: Psycho Dad Breaks Camera and PSYCHO DAD BREAKS CAMERA! *This series was originally titled Snapper Mini-Series and only had a playlist of 7 episodes. *As of July 10th, 2017, Jesse Ridgway has created a playlist of THE DEVIL INSIDE SERIES, beginning at ON TRIAL FOR KILLING MY FATHER! The Devil Inside series has not ended yet as McJuggerNuggets' recent videos about The Devil (Isaac's creator and father) are now being added to The Devil Inside series playlist, and could perhaps feature the return of Isaac. *Psycho Dad has a second appearance in the series in the devil outside., his first appearance being in SNAP OUT OF IT! *The series will return to the continuation of Isaac's story. *HOLLYWOOD HYPE/DOCUMENTARY SERIES and COLLAB SERIES are canon to this series with Boogie and Parker recalling the events and still not liking each other. *In the second season, the series is shown to have somewhat of a connection with THE SPIRIT OF URSULA SERIES!, with Ursula making a deal with The Devil and the appearance of the six gems; The Devil is also whom Ursula learned the monkey curse from as she used it on Jesse & Larry in 11:34 (PART 1). *The series has its own spinoff series that tells Isaac's story called, My Virtual Escape, which is currently premiering on StoryFire & YouTube. *Close to the end of the series, It is revealed that The Devil resurrected Psycho Dad with one of the gems he had gathered when he entered Psycho Kid's Realm and Other Worlds. This results in Jesse making and releasing the Psycho Series Graphic Novel. The novel continues where The Psycho Series left off, where Psycho Kid battles the guilt of killing his father and surprisingly... his father himself, again. Spin-Offs and Related Series *The series has its own spin-off series called My Virtual Escape. *The series has another spin-off series called I Remain. *In Season 2, the series has a story-arc called The Canadian Beef. *The series also has a prologue series called COLLAB SERIES. Posters Category:Series Category:2017 Series Category:Psycho Videos Category:Videos Category:Vlogs Category:Rule 19 Category:Psycho Series Category:The Devil Inside Category:My Virtual Escape Category:Crossovers